xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Joy of Saffron City
The Nurse Joy of Saffron City was seen using a Scizor to cut Jessie's hair after James's Cacnea had gotten tangled into them during her contest training.None of Scizor's moves are known. The Saffron Con Another day and another adventure begins our story as May releases her three Pokémon and begins her speech about the Kanto Pokémon Contest. Munchlax and Squirtle seem to not be that much interested in the Contest. They notice that there are already people in Saffron Hall. A boy with his Mankey tells them that it is open so that people can check out the stage. Inside of the hall, preparations are being made for the Contest just as May steps in. She is very exuberant and ecstatic about the Contest. The group notices the announcer in the middle of the stage and are unsure whether she is Vivian Meridian or not. As part of a rehearsal, the announcer steps up to the middle of the stadium and calls out her Espeon, whose magnificent coat shimmers under the stadium lights. She tells Espeon to useSwift, followed by a Psychic which causes the stars to form several rings. Espeon leaps and somersaults several times through the rings and gracefully lands on the stage. May's Squirtle becomes excited and rushes down to the center of the ring, whereupon it begins releasing bubbles. The announcer picks Squirtle up and hands it back to May, who apologizes. While in May's arms, Squirtle begins to cry. The announcer thinks that Squirtle wants to be on stage, which is confirmed by its sudden joy. May greets her familiarly, but the announcer says that they have not met before. May then reminds her who she thinks is Vivian that they've already met in Hoenn, but the woman says that her name is Lilian, Vivian's younger sister and the Contest emcee for Kanto. At the nearby Pokémon Center, everyone is enjoying cold drinks as May wonders about using Squirtle in the Contest, but ultimately decides to do so. Nurse Joy announces that the Pokémon belonging to contestant #45 are fully recovered and are being brought out mentions. May rushes over, but is completely shocked to see Harley pushing the cart containing her Pokémon. May asks fearfully why he is here, but Harley appears pleasantly surprised to see her. Dressed in a gown-like costume and going under the pseudonym "Jessabella," Jessie steps into the Contest registration room and presents her Contest Pass to a lady at the counter. The lady tells her that her Contest Pass is invalid because it is for Hoenn Contests, whereas Kanto Contests require a Kanto Pass. Jessie explains how famous she is and demands a Kanto Pass as Meowth and James appear as Jessabella's assistants Meowthison and Jamison. Outside, Jessie is confident that she will win the Saffron Contest and become the Top Coordinator, but Meowth notes that she didn't win a single Ribbon in Hoenn. Jessie plants her foot in Meowth's face and then asks James to lend her Cacnea. Meowth says that the plan is crazy enough to work and convinces James to go with it. When he calls Cacnea out, though, it greets him with the usual prickly hug, which Jessie is not enthused about. When May asks Harley why he is here, he explains that he became Nurse Joy's orderly as thanks after she nursed his Cacturne back to health. He says that he came here for the Contest, of course, and that the rules in Kanto are a little different: coordinators may switch their Pokémon between the first and second rounds. Max accuses him of playing more dirty tricks, and Harley begs them to believe that he's a different person now, but their doubt remains. Joy then appears in the doorway to Brock's delight. Harley rushes over to and begs her to tell the group that the rules are indeed different, which she confirms. May and her friends are surprised to hear that Harley is telling the truth and has been a big help in the Pokémon Center. May decides to use Squirtle and Combusken in the Contest, and the two respond by athletically jumping off of the gurney and landing with a pose. As Nurse Joy leaves, Harley mentions that May's Hoenn Pass will also work in Kanto and that registration is until 11 AM the next day. They agree to go eat lunch, but Harley grows a smirk on his face and chuckles. Jessie then calls out Cacnea in an attempt to bond with it, but it is immediately frightened of her and jumps onto James. James desperately tries to break its embrace, but it submits and reluctantly jumps at Jessie. Jessie's cry rings out from the forest. Harley, May, Max, Ash, and Brock are discussing the Contest as Jessie runs through the Pokémon Center doors with Cacnea tangled up in her hair, causing her pain and distress. A Chansey puts them onto a gurney and Nurse Joy sends them to the operating room—to Jessie's surprise—and calls Harley to come help her. The group heads outside so that May can train her Pokémon. Ash offers to battle her, but just after she releases Squirtle, mechanical arms snatch it and Pikachu away and drop them into a cage suspended by Team Rocket's Meowth Hot Air Balloon. James and Meowth perform the motto themselves, but the group still notices Jessie's absence. Seeing Squirtle inside the cage alongside Pikachu, Ash cannot order any Electric attacks. Inside the Pokémon Center operating room, Jessie's hair is hopelessly twisted around Cacnea's body. Nurse Joy calls for Jessie's hair to be cut, which she protests. A Scizor appears and demonstrates its sharp claws, making Jessie faint on the operating table. Joy tells Harley to get Jessie's friends so that they can be with her. Team Rocket manages to capture a Mankey, Vulpix, Pidgey, Weedle, Jumpluff, Poliwag, Oddish, Venonat, Phanpy, Bellsprout, and Hoppip as they seem to be acquiring Contest Pokémon at a high rate. James and Meowth begin to float away, but Harley runs outside and releases his Ariados to prevent their escape with Spider Web. The web covers the sky and prevents the balloon from rising. Harley urges May to follow up, and she releases Combusken to use Sky Uppercut on the bottom of the cage, breaking it and releasing the Pokémon into their Trainers' arms. James tells Meowth to cut the web with Fury Swipes, but just as his claws are brandished, Squirtle suddenly fires an Ice Beam at the balloon, exploding it and sending a frozen James and Meowth blasting off. Everyone is surprised at Squirtle's spontaneous new skill. The group acknowledges May and Squirtle for saving the Pokémon, but she extends the honor to Harley. She and Harley shake hands and wish each other luck in the Contest. In the nearby forest later that night, Jessie appreciates what James and Meowth attempted to do for her, even though they failed. Jessie and Cacnea agree to try to win the Contest, bolstered by James and Meowth's support... and name-calling about her very short hair. Embarrassed, Jessie lashes out at them. The next morning, May goes to register for the Contest, but the lady at the counter not only tells her that her Pass is invalid, but the deadline to register was 10 AM. May is distraught from the news, and her friends figure out that Harley had tricked them again. Around a dark corner, Harley observes the scene and considers this to be revenge. Lilian appears and asks the registration lady what the problem is, which she explains. Lilian reminds her that is was May who saved the contestants' Pokémon the previous day, and that without her, there wouldn't be a Contest. The woman slyly says that she did in fact "get" May's registration and Pass, but had "forgotten." The registration lady gives May her Contest Pass and a Ribbon case, and May thanks Lilian for her actions. With May having successfully registered for the Kanto Pokémon Contest, a new and exciting Contest experience awaits our heroes. Episodes #Fire and Ice #The Saffron Con Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Divas Category:Red Hair Category:Female Category:Nurse